Cloud of Darkness/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy XI The Cloud of Darkness is the antagonist and final boss of the game's final story ''Rhapsodies of Vana'diel. Also known as the Void, the residents of Tartarus know it as the Cloud of Darkness, and that it is a primordial being that resides in the space between worlds. It consumes light and darkness, ceasing all life in its path while leaving a lifeless realm called Escha in its wake. The Cloud of Darkness began to seep into Vana'diel when Promathia's destruction weakened the winds of time, despite numerous adversaries that maintained the balance of light and darkness. In one future, the Cloud of Darkness would fully appear in Vana'diel once all five Mothercrystals have been shattered from the corrosion caused by it. The future version of the adventurer attempts to defeat the Cloud of Darkness by expelling his/her darkness to become a god, but the plan fails and his/her counterpart is turn into the cloud's thrall Volto Oscuro. Volto Oscuro acts to invoke the Cloud's manifestation prematurely in present-day Vana'diel, before being freed by Sempurne. Though the adventurer and his/her counterpart restore the winds of time before rejoining, the Cloud enters the Reisenjima Mothercrystal to gather its strength with Iroha attempting to hold it off. The exposure to Phoenix's power consolidates the Cloud of Darkness into physical form so it can be destroyed. After the battle, the Cloud of Darkness implodes with only its mask remaining before it shatters. ''Final Fantasy XIV The Cloud of Darkness appears as the antagonist of the Crystal Tower story arc, and the final boss the World of Darkness raid. She is a powerful Voidsent who made a pact with Xande to be brought into Eorzea. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFLTNS Cloud of Darkness Artwork.jpg|Artwork. FFLTnS Cloud of Darkness Alt1.png|Alt Phantom Stone. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The Cloud of Darkness is a Warrior of Chaos who stands as the antagonist representing ''Final Fantasy III, opposing Onion Knight. Among the antagonists, the Cloud of Darkness plays a small role in the storyline. Along with Kefka, Kuja, and Exdeath, it desires to plunge the world into the Void and destroy everything. Under Kefka's instruction, it kidnaps Terra to use as a tool for their plan, and confronts the Onion Knight with his childish fears and bravado. After Terra is rescued and the Onion Knight claims his Crystal, the Cloud of Darkness takes a minor role. The Cloud of Darkness's alternate outfit colors its cape blue, while its EX Mode is colored a mixture of light green and dark green with a dull red for the legs. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Cloud of Darkness is a Warrior of Chaos who attacks Laguna, but is intrigued by his attitude towards serving Cosmos and fighting the Warriors of Chaos. Cloud of Darkness tells Laguna about the portal the manikins are using to cross over into World B from the Void to see what he does with this information, as seeking out the portal would be a suicide mission. The Cloud of Darkness's actions result in Laguna and other Warriors of Cosmos finding and closing the portal, and as punishment for its treachery, Kefka kills the Cloud of Darkness in the twelfth cycle, costing it its memories in the thirteenth. The Cloud of Darkness's second alternate outfit gives it a white cape with white, blue and lavender body coverings. Its EX Mode in its original alternate outfit is changed to an orange and blue form resembling its NES battle sprite. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Cloud of Darkness returns as a Warrior of Spiritus. It returns to World B and accompanies Kefka and Sephiroth to Spiritus's domain. Later, it explains to Materia about Shinryu and the planesgorgers, and suggests that the world will not last long until they are defeated. Cloud of Darkness is a Vanguard type-after a certain amount of time, it becomes flooded with darkness, allowing its Bravery attacks to be buffed when Circle is held. Its EX Skill is Umbral Torrent, gaining the ability to use Zero-Form Particle Beam. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Cloud of Darkness appears as an enemy boss. DFFOO Cloud of Darkness.png|Artwork. DFFOO Artwork.png|Artwork featuring Kefka, Vincent and Cloud of Darkness. DFFOO Cloud of Darkness Enemy Icon.png|Enemy icon. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Cloud of Darkness appears as a boss-type enemy during Battle Music Sequences for ''Final Fantasy III or Dissidia Final Fantasy. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Cloud of Darkness is a boss-type enemy and makes its playable debut as the representative antagonist of ''Final Fantasy III, unlocked by collecting Dark Crystal Shards. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Cloud of Darkness Illust.png|Portrait. PFF Cloud of Darkness.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Ability Cards FFAB Fusillade Particle Beam - Cloud of Darkness SR.png|Fusillade Particle Beam (SR). FFAB Fusillade Particle Beam - Cloud of Darkness SR+.png|Fusillade Particle Beam (SR+). FFAB -0-form- Particle Beam - Cloud of Darkness SSR.png|0-form Particle Beam (SSR). FFAB -Fusillade- Particle Beam - Cloud of Darkness SSR.png|Fusillade Particle Beam (SSR). FFAB -0-form- Particle Beam - Cloud of Darkness SSR+.png|0-form Particle Beam (SSR+). FFAB -Fusillade- Particle Beam - Cloud of Darkness SSR+.png|Fusillade Particle Beam (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB -Fusillade- Particle Beam - Cloud of Darkness Legend SSR.png|Fusillade Particle Beam (SSR). FFAB -Fusillade- Particle Beam - Cloud of Darkness Legend SSR+.png|Fusillade Particle Beam (SSR+). Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest Cloud of Darkness is a boss using Wave Cannon. It is fought in the Eureka Forest and drops Deathbringer upon its defeat. Final Fantasy Record Keeper The Cloud of Darkness is a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Challenge Event Destroyer of Light and Dark as a First Time Reward for completing the event's Ancients' Maze stage on Classic difficulty. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius The Cloud of Darkness appears as a summonable vision and optional playable character (being classified as a female unit). A 3-6★ Rare Summon, her job is listed as Dark Mage, and her role is Physical Damage. She originally could awaken only up to 5★, but received a new form for the ''Final Fantasy III event The Crystal Tower. Her Trust Master reward is the passive ability Auto-Limit, which increases the equipped unit's Limit gauge by 1 per turn. FFBE 126 Cloud of Darkness.png|No. 126 Cloud of Darkness (3★). FFBE 127 Cloud of Darkness.png|No. 127 Cloud of Darkness (4★). FFBE 128 Cloud of Darkness.png|No. 128 Cloud of Darkness (5★). FFBE 329 Cloud of Darkness.png|No. 329 Cloud of Darkness (6★). Mobius Final Fantasy Cloud of Darkness appears as an ability card. Mobius Cloud of Darkness.png|Rank 3 ability card. Mobius - Cloud of Darkness R4 Ability Card.png|Rank 4 ability card. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cloud of Darkness's manikin and Cloud of Darkness in its Alt 2 EX Mode from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy appear. Its Alt 2 EX Mode card is able to use its Ultra Particle Beam EX Burst as its special ability. Another card depicts its Yoshitaka Amano artwork. CounterfeitWraith TCG.png|Counterfeit Wrath. CloudOfDarkness EX-Mode TCG.png|Cloud of Darkness in EX Mode. CloudOfDarkness TCG.png|Amano artwork. 1-159r Cloud of Darkness TCG.png|Trading Card. CloudOfDarkness2 TCG.png|Trading Card. Guest appearances ''Puzzle & Dragons Cloud of Darkness appeared as part of the ''Final Fantasy Collaboration. She was first introduced in the collaboration event that happened in the North American version from November 2, 2015 to 15 November, 2015. When fought in the Netherworld, she uses the skills "We will return this world to the Void!", "Particle Beam" and "Normal Attack". After defeating her, she drops herself, Prompto's Camera and Onion Knight's Onion Sword as rewards. She was obtainable as a 5★ ranked unit named "Cloud of Darkness" , with a devil type and wood and dark elements. As a 5★ ranked unit, Cloud of Darkness appears in her standard form and has dark clouds forming behind her. Her active skill is "Particle Beam" and her leader skill is "We will return this world to the Void!". PAD_Cloud_of_Darkness_artwork.png|No. 2054 Cloud of Darkness (5★). ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'' Cloud of Darkness appeared in the Dissidia Final Fantasy collaboration event as a befriendable Rank A Yo-kai of the Slippery Tribe. Category:Non-player character other appearances from Final Fantasy III